INSANE
by yukima-sensei
Summary: El destino me reto a que la enamorara a pesar de que era tuya, solo para poder comprobar que realmente te amaba, y yo termine completamente enamorado de ella.


_**Hola a todos**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo (años) desde que escribí mis ultimas historias que andan rondando por ahí.En esta ocasión me gustaría compartirles un escrito de una amiga a la que he convencido de que tiene un talento para esto,y que como no me cree demasiado es algo tímida. Tiene un Blog, aunque el de ella es de YJ, Yunjae. Por si a alguien de aquí le gusta DBSK O TVXQ que son lo mismo, por favor se que a muchos les disgusta el K pop, asi que no lo tomen personal, solo estoy haciendo una adaptación de su hermoso escrito , por lo que espero sean respetuosos y no insulten ni a mí ni a ella.

En mi perfil esta el link de su blog. Hay mucho mas escritos por si les interesa.

Al principio yo pense en adaptarlo al sasunaru, pero ella me ha orientado y creo que es mejor el Sasuhina.

Este Fic aun no esta acabado, asi que yo lo subiré conforme ella lo vaya actualizando.( Tengo su autorizacion)

Bueno, sin nada mas espero que disfruten la historia y la sigan.

Bye- bye

_**~El destino me reto a que la enamorara a pesar de que era tuya, solo para poder comprobar que realmente te amaba, y yo termine completamente enamorado de ella. ~**_

**INSANE**

**Capitulo 1**

Cansada y triste, perdida en el espacio y tiempo, llena de dudas, repleta de miedos, un cumulo de emociones que son demasiado pesadas e hirientes.

Para mi débil gatito.

Incluso hoy se ve mas pálida, mas agotada, mucho mas perdida. Tan necesitada de un dueño, de alguien que cuide de ella.

Es un gatito solitario, uno que ronronea increíblemente, que gime sin pudor si toco sus labios, si beso su boca, si muerdo su oreja.

Si la tomo en una cama o la hago mía solo con el pensamiento, si le causo placer o le demuestro el dolor en carne propia. Aun así permanece junto a su dueño. Un gatito leal sin lugar a dudas.

Una vocecita traviesa y malévola me pide destrozarla, ir destruyendo una a una cada vida que posee, mi gatito tiene mala suerte, porque ha elegido a un dueño despiadado.

Esto es un juego, un cruel y despiadado plan del destino.

No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, solo puedo destrozarte, seducirte, enredarte entre mis sabanas y entrar en ti, en lo mas profundo de ti. Romperte literalmente.

**-Sasuke…tu..¿Tu vas a acostarte conmigo?-** mi gatito precioso, yo voy a follarte, a tener sexo contigo, acostarme es lo último que pienso hacer.

**-Si-** ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

**-¿puedes…puedes besarme?-** la tomo de las muñecas, la pego a mi cuerpo, siento la suavidad de su rostro tocarme el pecho, su olor a vainilla esta extendiéndose en el ambiente, quiero romperte gatito, quiero rasgar tu carita perfecta.

**-¿quieres que te bese?-** me inclino cerca de su boca, ella esta respirando de mi aliento, las mujeres a las que me he cogido siempre mencionaron que yo olía bien, que olía a hombre. Creo que era cierto, mi gatito suspira solo con mi aliento.

**-..sí…-** ella cierra los ojos. Yo me acerco a su boca y la devoro, succiono su labio inferior. Una. Otra y otra vez. Mi beso ha dejado de ser un beso, ahora es un choque delicioso de su legua con mis labios.

Yo me separo y ella lloriquea en silencio.

**-ven gatito-** me sigue ciegamente, yo cierro con llave la puerta y la observo, esta hermosa, ese corte le ha sentado bien, me gustaba mas con su ropa rota y su olor a drenaje, pero ahora se ve bien.

Me siento en la orilla de la cama, ella se queda parada, sin saber que hacer. Es tan inocente que lo hace aun mas divertido.

**-acércate-** tan obediente mi gatito viene a mí. **-arrodíllate-** su mirada intenta pedirme una explicación, pero yo solo le sonrió. Soy un maldito bastardo que solo quiere lastimarla y ella es una idiota que no se ha dado cuenta.

La acerco un poco mas, ahora está perfecta, hincad entre mis piernas. Mis manos se entrelazan con las suyas y la acerco aun mas, entonces hago que sus manos toquen mi miembro despierto sobre mi ropa. Y entonces realmente deseo que me haga una mamada, un bonito gatito lamiendo mi miembro suena excitante en este momento.

**-¿serás obediente gatito?-**asiente sin cruzar su mirada con la mía.

**-Yo..no se que hacer..-** mentirosa, maldita mentirosa

**-tócame-** llevo nuestras manos unidas hacia la hebilla de mi cinturón, me mira inquieta.

¿Estará fingiendo no saber hacerlo?

Ambos bajamos el cierre de mi pantalón desgastado y me levanto, quedando mi miembro en su cara, ella gira el rostro evitando mirar hacia el frente. Pero en ningún momento intenta retirar su mano.

Me deshago de mis boxers y ahora siento el frío de la habitacion recorre mi polla desnuda, nuevamente tomo asiento y pateo lejos mis pantalones que estaban en el piso. Mi gatito esta nervioso.

**-ven gatito-** no he despegado nuestras manos, asi que la atraigo**. – ¿quieres un poco de leche?**- se sonroja demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, demasiado bello.

**-Yo…tu…¿quieres que te haga sexo oral?-** Siempre tan refinada mi gatito.

**-No.-** me mira incomoda. – **quiero que te tragues mi pene, quiero follarte la boca, que lo engullas completo y que lo deslices por tus deliciosos labios, quiero que chupes una y otra ves hasta que yo eyacule dentro de ti…eso es lo que quiero, gatito.-**

**-!Sasuke!-** sin darme cuenta estoy riendo, eres tan lindo.

**-¿Nunca hiciste esto con Itachi?-** Ella solo negó con la cabeza, evitando mi mirada. Sentí su aliento irregular sobre mi miembro.

El cual comenzaba a mostrarse completamente despierto.

**-Jamás, él y yo no…-** no le permití terminar.

¿Qué mierda importaba aquello?

La eleve a mi altura y la bese, fue mas bien un choque brusco de nuestros labios, un contacto necesitado de nuestras lenguas, su boca sabia bien, me gustaba para saborearla todos los días.

**-Entonces necesitaras practicar para aprender-** le sonreí con descaro, como a ella le encantaba que le sonriera.

**-supongo-** continuo evadiendo mi mirada, con la vergüenza trazada en cada una de sus hermosas facciones; incluso lamió sus labios de aquella forma que me ponía, solo imaginar que aquella lengua inquieta pronto estaría sobre todo mi pene me hacia venirme sin la necesidad de que me tocara.

Ella se coloco nuevamente de rodillas, con todo mi pene a la altura de sus carnosos labios, entre mis piernas, se veía bien, encajaba en ese lugar perfectamente.

**-!Oh!..-** sus dedos fríos tocaron la base, como si intentara saber cual era la textura de mi polla. **- vamos gatito, no muerdo-** me sonrió con timidez, aun dudaba de continuar, pero yo no podía detenerme, quería follarla contra la pared, contra la cama, la deseaba tanto que era una locura.

**-voy a empezar..-** me pareció tan torpe y adorable con ese comentario.

**-anda, yo no pienso detenerte-** nuevamente le sonreí con burla, ella se concentro en la punta, la observo. Era gracioso pensar que estaba estudiando todas las posibilidades de cómo comenzar. No sabia si yo estaba loco, pero sentía como mi miembro palpitaba entre sus manos, le quería ya, le necesitaba ya.

Incluso estaba dispuesto a obligarla, a metérselo completo en la boca y comenzar a follarla sin sentido alguno, quería venirme dentro de aquel agujero.

**-oh…si…!si!- ** eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, no pude evitar entreabrir mi boca, aquello era delicioso, apoye mis codos sobre la cama para elevarme sobre ellos y poder observarla.

Una imagen erótica, eso era ella tragándose todo. Afuera, adentro, Afuera, a dentro, y después su lengua lamiendo la punta con morbo, como si no quisiera dejar nada sin tocar. Esa era mi nirvana personal.

**-Bien, oh..tan bien- ** mis gemidos podían ser confundidos con gruñidos incoherentes. Lo estaba haciendo excelente, sentía como mi polla estaba siendo apresada por su lengua. Entonces me senté con cuidado, evitando que se diera cuenta de mis acciones.

Se veía mejor de esta manera **- trágatela completa…si…eso ..así…más rápido Hina.!oh por dios! Esto se siente tan bien…-** la tome por los cabellos, ella gimió con mi pene en su boca, pero no se detuvo, por el contrario, dejo que yo marcara el ritmo, lo siguió a la perfección, a la velocidad que yo le trazaba

Sus parpados estaba cerrados con fuerza. Su boca tan abierta que podía ver como su lengua se enroscaba alrededor de mi pene, como lo lamia.

**-Oh mierda…-** sus manos tocaron mis sensibles testículos y sentí que me venia. No lo soportaba mas, era demasiado, aquello me haria explotar en cualquier momento. -**Mírame ..mírame..ah..-**

Sus ojos me parecieron hermosos, tan bellos llenos de lujuria.

**-Así gatito…busca tu leche.. Oh si…-** Entonces cuando se la trago entera y sentí como mi punta rosaba su garganta me vine, pensé que se apartaría pero no lo hizo, lo recibió todo, incluso paso su lengua mientras yo me estremecía dentro de su boca.

Yo estaba maravillado, aun después de varios segundos seguía con los parpados cerrados con fuerza, reponiéndome de aquello.

¿en que momento me había perdido entre sus caricias?

**-¿Sasuke?-** su voz era en un tono bajo, como un susurro que desbordaba sensualidad, yo estaba sensible, y también deseoso.

Como un perro urgido que quería marcarla, así me sentía cuando la mire.

Sus labios aun tenían rastros de mi semen, entonces me acerque y limpie las comisuras de sus labios con mi lengua, jugué con él. La eleve con rudeza y la aventé a la cama.

Me posicione sobre su cuerpo y coloque sus manos a un costado de su rostro.

**-Quería hacerlo bien, te juro que quería hacerlo con cuidado-** me miro con la duda plasmada en su rostro- **pero te necesito ya, ahora, por dios gatito, ¿tienes idea de cuánto te deseo?-** ella no lo sabía, yo no se lo diría, pero había entrado a la cueva del lobo. Y mi amor pensaba devorarla por completo.

**-Sasuke.-** Su mirada era inocente, ¿Cómo carajos podía seguir resultándome inocente? Acababa de comerse mi polla, acababa de tragarse mi semen, pero aun parecia una niña pequeño, me ponía tanto, me excitaba tanto que moriría por ella.

**-quiero follarte-** se sonrojo tan fuerte, que soltó un gemido confuso.

**-!Sasuke!-** observe como se mordía el labio inferior y ya no le di explicaciones absurdas, lo deseaba y eso era suficiente para saber que debía ser mía.

La bese con desesperación, saboree la textura suave de sus labios enrojecidos, su lengua la atrape y la enrede con la mía, recorrí toda su cavidad bucal, aun si estaba asfixiándola yo necesitaba explorarla.

**-mmm…-** sus gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes. Me separe de ella, y vi como mantenía sus parpados presionados con fuerza, incluso sus manos formaron dos puños intentando reprimirse.

Baje mi mano hasta su intimidad, trace un par de caricias por su abdomen antes de comenzar a masturbarla. Ella gimió, soltó suaves suspiros entrecortados, que a mis oídos eran ronroneos de gato, mi gatito.

Observe el cambio de sus expresiones, cuando aumentaba mi ritmo apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, cuando la acariciaba con lentitud soltaba jadeos irregulares. Mientras una de mis manos continuaba excitándola, la otra comenzó a acariciar la comisura de sus labios.

Ella inconscientemente abrió la boca y yo introduje tres dedos en ella. **-Chúpalos-** Mi gatito abrió sus ojos, me observo inquieta.

Aquello me excitaba aun mas, sentir como su lengua ahora se enroscaba sobre mis dedos, como los lamia, me hacia recordar lo que hace unos minutos había hecho, y entonces mi miembro se endurecía aun mas, era definitivamente un gatito juguetón.

Entonces saque mis dedos y en su lugar nuevamente la bese. Ella abrió sus ojos y coloco sus manos sobre mi nuca. Estaba cediendo, yo la estaba envolviendo en una fina telaraña y cada vez mas la atraía a mí.

Me apretó con fuerza el cabello, y enrosco sus piernas a mi cintura. Restregándose contra mí, como un felino marcando su territorio, lo que no sabía, era que para mí era inevitable ser suyo. Pertenecerle como un idiota.

Deje de masturbarla y acaricie su abdomen, ella ronroneo cerca de mis oídos, yo bese su mandíbula, marque su cuello y acaricie su espalda, descendí mis manos y las coloque entre sus glúteos, entonces introduje mis dedos dentro de ella.

**-ah..oh…ah..-** ella estaba tan sensible, tan deliciosamente caliente que solo pensaba en lo duro que iba a hacérselo.

**-oh…si…ah…si Sasuke…si-** comenzó a mover su cadera hacia adelante, frotándose contra mi torso.

**-¿se siente bien?-** observe como asintió con dificultad , yo toque su punto, ella arqueo su espalda y gimió alto, entonces yo aproveche y saque mis dedos que estaban impregnados de su esencia, sin darle tiempo de reponerse, alce sus piernas y las coloque sobre mis hombros.

**-esto se sentirá mejor gatito-**no respondió, estaba perdida en su orgasmo. Yo sonreí para mis adentros y comencé a meter la punta.

**-oh mierda… mierda…-** estaba tan estrecha, sus paredes me apretaban de una forma deliciosa, solo era la punta y temía venirme.

**-Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke-** ella se aferro a mi, me atrajo de nuevo y me beso, sus labios estaban devorando los míos, sentí como rasguñaba mi torso, le dolía.

-s**hh.. Pasara gatito…-** bese sus parpados y la bese a ella.

Yo empezaba a perder la cordura conforme avanzaba, sentía su estreches apretar tan deliciosamente mi miembro, como si quisiera exprimirlo todo.

**-Sasuke..-** la tome por las cadera y termine de entrar en ella de un solo golpe.

**-!oh!-** mi respiración se volvió completamente irregular, comencé a hiperventilar y apreté mis parpados con fuerza, esto era el paraíso, el maldito paraíso.

**-ah…ah…Sasuke..oh..-** entonces abrí mis parpados y lz vi, su rostro bañado en lagrimas y sus manos temblando. Estaba tan débil, tan desprotegido, y yo quería destrozarla, la odiaba, la odiaba tanto.

_¿Por qué no pudo conocerme a mi primero?_

_¿Por qué tuvo que ser de mi hermano_?

Me cegué, me frustro pensar que me mentía, que en realidad si se había acostado con Itachi, que le había mostrado la misma pasión a alguien más que no fuera yo, así que no me importo esperarla. La embestí con fuerza, con rabia.. Con pasión

**-esper…espera…oh-** se sentía bien, demasiado bien -**Sas..Sasuke espera- **ella trato de detenerme, pero era imposible, yo no quería hacerlo. Entonces sollozo por lo bajo y yo me detuve.

**-gatito…**- ella me miro con sus ojos oscuros opacados por las lagrimas. -**mi gatito..-** me sentí una bestia por haberla lastimado. Ella me miro con una sonrisa. Tomo mis manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-**Te amo -** entonces se movió hacia adelante, y yo me estremecí ante todo, su tacto, sus palabras, su devoción. Que no me contuve, mi corazón vertió mis sentimientos hacia ella.

**-También te amo Hinata-** entonces me perdí entre sus piernas, la embestí con fuerza, con rapidez, me aferre a su cintura y ella gimió alto, fuerte.

**-oh…gatito..-** ella comenzó a murmurar incoherencias hasta que yo comencé a moverme de nuevo.

**-!Ahh!- s**entí como se frotaba contra mi, elevaba su cadera, yo la embestí dos veces mas, hasta que me metí en ella profundo, tan adentro que creí la había lastimado.

**-…oh…uff..ng..- y** entonces todo se volvio blanco. Y entonces sentí como ella se vino y apretó mi miembro con fuerza hasta que yo la llene de mi.

Yo estaba nuevamente desconectado de la realidad, me ahogaba en mi propio placer, en mi propio éxtasis , en ella, mi droga, mi vida misma.

Termine de derramar todo dentro de ella, y antes de salir de su calidez la bese con dulzura sobre sus labios rojos e hinchados. Choque nuestras frentes y sentí su aliento y el mío mezclarse en el reducido espacio que quedo entre nuestras bocas.

-**Hola-** me sonrió cansada y sudada.

**-hola-** yo me reí bajito y bese su frente.

-**¿Qué tal estuvo?-** se sonrojo tan maravillosamente que sentí mi corazón retorcerse de emoción.

**-..maravilloso-** y entonces reí un poco mas alto.

-**¿maravilloso?…yo diría que increíble-** asintió con timidez, yo bese sus labios nuevamente. Y ella respondió con torpeza.

Mi maravilloso gatito me apreso en un abrazo, mientras que yo acariciaba suavemente sus muslos, aun sin salir de ella.

Río tan hermosamente que no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa.

**-Ha sido magnifico-** yo bese nuevamente sus labios como un adicto.

**-vaya que lo has sido-** me golpeo suavemente el hombro y se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello. – **pero …**

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, como si esperara algún reclamo. -**yo no he podido saciarme de ti…-** entonces nuevamente se relajo y rio , su aliento me golpeo el cuello y parte de la piel de mi sensible oreja.

-**¿Vas a..-** exhalo aire pesadamente, estaba temblando, estremeciéndose a mis besos de una manera encantadora.- …**hacerme el amor de nuevo?-**

¿Hacer el amor?

**_¿amor?_**

¿Qué era eso?

Yo quería volver a sentir sus paredes tragándose mi pene, ese placer inmenso de escucharla gritando mi nombre, de verla llena de sudor, de verla tan perdida, tan débil, tan expuesta a mi, rendida a mi.

**-Si…- ** trace con mis labios un camino irregular desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula recorriendo su pálido cuello.- **yo voy a hacerte mia…**- mis manos recorrieron sus muslos, estaba excitado nuevamente. – **eres mia.**

**-Tuya …tuya…solo tuya-** nuevamente la devoraba, yo estaba ansioso de ella, cada vez que sus labios se alejaban de los míos yo quería atraparla de nuevo, mi adictiva droga.

Yo bese sus cabellos negros. Y me deje embriagar de su esencia, quizá amarla de esta manera era un error, una estupidez, era apresarme y perder la libertad, un instante fugaz de pasión pasajera…pero… era inevitable, era glorioso, era un amor insano.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿que les ha parecido?**_

_**Hehehhe**_

_**hasta el próximo capitulo :)**_


End file.
